


Bertie Botts

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Pranking, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus (mostly Sirius) decide to prank James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertie Botts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr post which I found posted on facebook this morning.

James had to stay behind during the trip to Hogsmeade.

Lily had told him he hadn’t studied enough and given him a glare that could kill a ghost, just waiting for them to say Hogsmeade was more important. 

But Remus and Sirius had promised him that they’d grab him some candy from Honeydukes while they were there. Peter had ended up staying behind with the couple since he wasn’t sure whether or not he needed to study more, and didn’t want to get cocky.

“You know,” Sirius said, “I think he’s been spending way too much time with Evans.” Remus sighed.

“Her name is Lily, stop calling her by her last name.” 

“I won’t! She’s taking away my best mate! No offense.” 

“None taken. But I think you’re going to have to just learn to deal with it. They’re falling for each other and will eventually marry. Just be happy for him.” sirius grinned.

“You’re jealous too, aren’t you.”

“I want James to be happy.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Of course, but at least I understand he’s allowed to have a girlfriend.”

“It’s not the girlfriend bit I care about, he’s had loads, but this one’s pulling him away!” Sirius stopped in the middle of the path, a mischevious grin on his face.

“Oh lord, what’re you thinking up now?” Remus asked with a sigh.

“Well, here’s what I’m thinking,” Remus shook his head all through Sirius’s plan.

“How old are you?” Remus asked once Sirius finished. 

“Does that mean you’re in?” sirius asked.

“Of course I’m in. Just answer the question.”

 

A couple hours later they ran up to a little area just off the path back to Hogwarts, pulled a couple boxes of Bertie Botts Beans and spilled them into the detachable hood on Remus’s cloak. 

“When James asks, I’m going to tell him that you threatened to do the same to me, understand?” Remus asked. Sirius laughed. 

“Fine, just start sorting.” 

 

After Remus had been turned into a werewolf, he had found that his sense of smell was strong enough to pick out the smallest scents, meaning he only ate the nasty flavored beans while he was on the train with his friends. then Sirius found that his transformation into a dog had a similar effect, While James’s didn’t. 

So they sat in the woods, sniffing out the tripe and spinach and pepper and other assorted disgusting beans and dumping them into one of the containers. once it was about as full as a typical box, Remus closed it by saying “Reparo.” 

They dumped the rest into the other two boxes and did the same thing.

 

They found James slouched down on one of the couches in the common room when they returned. Lily looked even more stressed, and Remus guessed that his carefree friend had given her trouble.

He pulled out the container that reeked, to him and Sirius at least, of all the nasty things in the world. “JAmes, catch!” He called, tossing the box into the air. James grinned.

“Thanks mate.” he opened it and Lily looked at him hopefully.

“Mind if I have a few?” she asked. 

“Actually,” Remus said, hurrying over, “I’ve got one for you too.” he handed her one of the boxes and she smiled at him. 

“thank you.” Remus met Sirius on the steps leading to the dorms and recieved a frown.

“Why’d you do that?” He hissed. 

“WE’re pranking James, not Lily. And she’s stressed.” They watched as James opened his box and shook a large handful of beans into his plam, and shoved them into his mouth, ot took no more than five seconds before the flavors saturated his mouth and he spat them out in a glorious display of color all over Peter. Lily jumped away as James coughed, and Sirius and Remus hid their laughter.

“THAT WAS FUCKING NASTY!” James yelled, groaning. 

his two friends walked up the stairs and waited until they were in their dorm room before bursting into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a post on tumblr about Sirius and Remus using their noses to sense out the beans then please link it to me so I can give the person credit for their post.


End file.
